coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7392 (30th July 2010)
Plot Charlotte wants to call an ambulance but John's adamant they should take Colin's body back to the guest house where he was staying to make it look like he died in his room, otherwise they could be implicated in his death. Chesney's thrilled when Izzy's sister Katy turns up at his birthday party. He fancies her on sight and proceeds to chat her up. John and Charlotte bundle Colin's body into a wheelie bin. Fiz returns home looking for John but on finding the house empty goes back to the party. Chris tries to threaten Lloyd but Cheryl steps in and tells him that he can have access to Russ but only if he behaves himself. Sean's beside himself as he explains to Liz how he only wanted to make contact with his son Dylan. Liz softens and gives him his job back. Sean's very grateful. Charlotte realises that she's locked her car keys in the car. In desperation they drag Colin's body into the empty Underworld factory. Roy and Hayley unwittingly get drunk on Chesney's "fruit" punch. John discovers a big hole in factory floor and together he and Charlotte push Colin's body down into it. Owen is furious to see drunk Chesney and Katy riding up and down on Izzy's wheelchair. He marches Katy home. John tells Charlotte to meet him at the factory at 5am so they can shift Colin's body before the builders arrive. Sean's thrilled to get an internet message from Dylan saying "Hi Dad". Roy's cross with Chesney for abusing his trust and spiking the punch. John finally arrives at the party just as everyone's leaving. Fiz is unimpressed. Cast Regular cast *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Russ Gray - Finton Flynn *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Chris - Will Thorp *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Carla Connor - Alison King Guest cast *Charlotte Hoyle - Becky Hindley *Colin Fishwick - David Crellin Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view, ginnel and yards *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *Viaduct Street *Underworld *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *First appearance of Katy Armstrong. *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: John panics after the fight with Colin; Liz has a change of heart and decides to act as a go-between for Violet and an emotional Sean; and Chris delivers a stark warning to Lloyd. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,930,000 viewers (9th place). Notable dialogue Kirk Sutherland: "It's a big millstone is sixteen..." Chesney Battersby-Brown: "You mean milestone?" Kirk Sutherland: "Whatever!" Category:2010 episodes